The document DE-A-1638061 describes an overvoltage protector for an AC power line, having on each conductor an inductor, and shuntconnected between the two conductors for each half-wave a high-valued capacitor in series with a diode and a resistor connected across the capacitor terminals for its discharging. This device however does not provide sufficient protection against steep wavefront, high voltage electromagnetic impulses.
It is the object of the invention to provide a more efficient, yet simple, protective device against voltage surges and especially surges caused by lightning.